


Sunrise

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [67]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Retired Greg, Retired Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Before Gregory it was merely a time marker, but for the past decades of loving and being loved by the hot bodied man sunrise truly was Mycroft's favorite time of day.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts: Sunrise

Gregory Lestrade had a hot body.

Always.

And not just because he was a handsome man, which he most certainly was.

Gregory was one of those people whose natural body temperature ran higher than the 98.6F average. He was okay in the winter when most of England was freezing, but the dog days of summer were utter misery for him each time he stepped outdoors. While Mycroft Holmes was not his exact opposite, his body ran cooler than Gregory’s did. Mycroft was fine in the summer, but the dead of winter was when he suffered.

Yet in the privacy of their bedroom it all balanced out. Unless one or the other was sick, and their body temperature was thrown out of whack for it, one body cooled-heated the other, no matter how they spooned.

Both men were morning people. Both tended to naturally awaken before their alarms sounded unless work, or a very amorous night, had worn them out. From late spring to early fall when the sun was up before his alarm, sunrise was Mycroft's favorite time of day.

Mycroft very much enjoyed the mornings when he woke first. Especially the mornings when he awakened wrapped around Gregory’s oh so warm body. Then he did not have to move and risk waking Gregory as twilight faded and the morning sun creeped along their bodies through the slight gap in the drapes.

It is something he has enjoyed for the three decades that they have shared each other’s lives, first as lovers and then as husbands. Mycroft could tell the time by the shaft of light that traversed their bodies as a most sensual sundial as he could tell time with any watch or clock.

Only on the days when neither had to rise out of bed for work did Mycroft love more. Then he could luxuriate in being together until the sunlight reached Gregory’s hair. Dreary daylight brought out the darker slate shades and sunny sunrises brought out the platinum spikes of his hair. Once that they had both retired from their respective jobs, the rush to get up was nonexistent and gave each more time to enjoy sunrise.

Gregory would slowly wake but would continue to lay against him. Gregory was aware that Mycroft knew he was awake; but Gregory was also aware how much Mycroft loved these quiet morning moments. Mycroft knew it was reciprocal on the mornings he woke with Gregory wrapped around him. He would wake to Gregory’s warm body up close against him and feel his heated touch as he traced connections in the freckles across Mycroft shoulders or rather the “ginger constellations” as Gregory lovingly referred to them. 

Inevitably, one would turn in the other’s arms and they faced each other with knowing smiles before either restlessness or nature would make their demands and their day began.

When it came to waking in Gregory's arms or waking with his arms wrapped around Gregory, Mycroft honestly could not tell you which manner of sunrise he loved more. Before Gregory it was merely a time marker, but for the past decades of loving and being loved by the hot bodied man, sunrise truly was his favorite time of day. 

Thus, Mycroft thought nothing of it at first when he awakened and kissed the cool shoulder of his sleeping husband. It was a warm day; the air conditioner was on and blew over them. Mycroft knew Gregory would be comfortable and snuggled up to him as always.

Then his eyes popped open as he slowly slid out of bed from the much too cool body in repose.

Mycroft fell to his knees in heartbroken shock and tears as he watched the shaft of morning light that illuminated the silver hair as it always had one last time.

And after three decades Mycroft knew he would hate sunrise for what was left of his lonely life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, but Muse must be obeyed, even in this. 😭


End file.
